Dad?
by FrankieDobo
Summary: Bella is left, age 10, in a care home by her father Carlisle Cullen. What happens when she escapes and finds him with a new strange family in Forks? Will he accept her? Im bad at summary's. Give it a go please. PLEASE R&R.
1. Escape

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does :D**

**Bella POV.**

I had been at my care home 7 years today. My Father left me on the door step 7 long years ago. Jessica Stanley had taken me in at the age of 10. One more year and I would be free to leave, live my life and find my Father. A sigh escaped my lips. I lay on my small bed sketching the features of a mid-height man, his face half shadowed, with intense eyes and perfect cheek bones. His bright blonde hair neatly gelled in place. Under the picture, as always, I wrote his name… Carlisle Cullen. The sketch was one of my Father. I must have drawn him a hundred times, but I couldn't seem to stop. I remember him perfectly. My mind jolted to life and images of the night he left me streamed into play…

"_Bella love…" Dad looked down at me with sad eyes as the car came to a stop outside a huge building with the words, '_Stanley's Care Home' _printed across the arched doorway. The building seemed to be lifeless and waves of sadness erupted from it. It was wide and tall. The building was grey and old, it looked as if it could fall at any second._

"_Yes daddy." I replied. _

"_I need you to stay here for a while" He whispered his face half in shadow. The Dim street lamp flickered slightly._

"_OK daddy. Is it all for us?" He dropped his gaze and lines formed on his head. He sighed as moisture glistened in his blue eyes._

"_No hunnie. You will be living here with other children." He tried to smile but the attempt failed. I opened my car door and pulled out my bag. I stood staring into the car waiting for my father to also emerge. _

"_Come on Daddy." I huffed. His eyes turned liquid and diamond water leaked from his eyes._

"_No Bella I am not coming. You will be living here. I am going away." I stared at him horror struck._

"_B…B…But Daddy. How long?"_

"_Forever." Tears welled in my eyes. He was leaving me. Didn't he love me? What did I do?_

"_Why Daddy? I promise to be good. Please stay. I won't ask for any more toys." I desperately pleaded._

"_It's not that Bells" He huskily replied._

"_Don't you love me any more?" My eyes settled on the pavement below me as salt water fled from them. _

"_I will always love you Bella. But you have to stay here."_

"_NO!" I screamed at him. He lent across the car slamming the door shut. _

"_Bella go inside."_

"_NO!" I screeched. At this I herd the front door of the building behind me open and the light from within shone onto the concrete. A shadowed figure stood tall blocking parts of the yellow rays._

"_BELLA NOW!" He roared. His voice strangled in pain. I shuddered away from his shout. He never shouted at me, ever!_

"_No." I growled through gritted teeth. He whispered something very low. It sounded like he said "sorry" The car engine revved and the tires let out a high cry. Then the car flew out of site. I stood frozen on the pavement. Moments later a woman with chestnut brown hair put her hand on my shoulder and whispered,_

"_It's OK love. I'm here. Come on lets get inside." A warm smile grew on her face as she led me into my Fatherless future._

The door of the dorm flew open, interrupting my painful memory, and in walked Angela Weber and her posse, Kate and Tanya. She strutted down the isle of beds and stopped at the head of mine.

"Still drawing Daddy are we Cinder-Bella." She sneered. Giggles hissed from Kate's and Tanya's lips.

"Give it a rest Angela." I huffed, closing my sketch book and gathering my pencils.

"Aww does Bella miss her Daddy that didn't want her" She cooed in a high voice, fluttering her long eye lashes.

"At least my Father left me somewhere safe. Not abandoned in the middle of a wolf infested forest to die." I growled. Her eyes widened at my insult and then glazed into a hard anger filled glare.

"My father left me for my own safety. Your's left because he didn't want you."

"You don't know my Father" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Whatever" She sighed and then she outstretched her arm and poured the cup of water she was holding all over my bed. Soaking my pencil set, sketchbook, diary and Wuthering Heights book.

"So sorry, I tripped" Angela said sarcastically. At that point I snapped. I threw myself at her latching into her hair tugging and scratching at her scalp. Screams erupted from her but I continued to punch and claw at her. Finally we were pulled apart by a agitated Miss Stanley.

"What's going on here?" She shouted disgust obvious in her voice.

"Bella just lunged at me for no reason. Crazy Bitch!"

Miss Stanley looked at me shocked.

"Bella is this true?" she asked.

"Yes but…"

"…But nothing" she growled "There are no excuses for violence. You will single handily wash all the dishes and mop the canteen after dinner. Is this clear?"

"Yes." I sighed. There was no use fighting. It would only make things worse. I looked up to see Angela's smile stretched smugly from one ear to the other, blood trickled from her lip. The blood made me feel dizzy and the metallic smell hurt my head but it brought me pleasure to think I had inflicted it.

_* * * *_

Dinner arrived and left and after pudding I walked tiredly into the kitchen to for fill my punishment. Thoughts swan through my mind and pictures of my Father racked my skull. My fingertips started to wrinkle as small salty tear ran down my cheeks. Someone entered the Kitchen startling me; it was the caretaker, Mike Newton. A young lad with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was attractive don't get me wrong. But he didn't appeal to me in the slightest. Mike didn't seem to catch on to this vibe.

"Oh Hey Bella. I didn't see you there." He said huskily.

"Hi Mike" I replied.

"So Bella what did you do this time?" He asked dropping the full bin liner he was carrying and walked towards me until he stood right beside me. Oh god.

"Punched Angela." I bluntly stated

"Nice" he swooned.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"So you've been a bit of a bad girl haven't you Miss Cullen." Mike said as he removed a stand of hair from my face and tucked it behind me ear. A flirty smile playing on his lips. I turned to face him.

"Mike…" I sighed. Then before I could finish his lips where hard on mine. I stopped frozen. His warm lips crushed against my own and a moan escaped him. He slowly pulled away. He looked into my startled eyes.

"What's up babe?" He whispered. Then with all my might I slapped him. His hand flew to his reddening cheek.

"Bitch!" He shouted. Then with a quick pace he walked out the back door with his bin liner slung over his shoulder. The room grew cold and when I turned back to face where Mike had left and saw the door left wide open. My heart pranced. _An exit!_ This was my time to find my Dad. To escape this prison and be with him. The dish I was holding slipped from my hand and shattered into a million pieces on the stone floor. Then without any second thought or a look back I ran through the open door of freedom.

_* * * *_

**- FrankieDobo. x  
Pretty Please Review. Tell me what you think. Good or bad. I want to know please :D x**


	2. Best Friend

**Once again i own nothing. I wish i did but Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

**Bella POV**

It felt as if I had been walking for hours. The sky was pitch black and the stars shone bright. Beautiful. My small bag, holding my sketch pad, purse, Diary and Wuthering heights book, grew heavier by the second. My legs begged me to stop but my heart perused on feeding of the adrenalin produced from the feeling of freedom. A street lamp flickered ahead and a crooked wooden bench slumped underneath the beams on light. I slouched onto the cold bench and breathed in the icy air. My lips parted and a sigh escaped me. I pulled out my sketch pad and started to lightly draw the starry sky when a folded piece of crumpled paper fell to my feet. Puzzled I picked it up and unfolded the paper. Inside was a drawing of a beach, cold and grey, with high white cliffs and big waved being surfed by brave blue people. In the foreground was a young girl with chocolate brown eyes smiling out at me as her brunette ringlets dropped to her chin. Next to her was an olive skinned boy with long black hair. They where waving. Under the sketch in messy hand writing were the words…

'_Me and Jacob on La Push Beach.'_

My heart skipped.

"Jacob" I breathed. I had almost forgotten him. My best friend. We had grown up together. My dad and his uncle Charlie where best friends. When Jake's dad, Billy, had died Jake took up residence at Charlie's house. My mouth went dry as out memories flooded back into my head.

_Jake and I sat on a bench at the peak of the highest cliff. We where closely watching Sam Uley and his friends cliff dive. My eyes didn't dare blink in case I missed a jump._

"_You ok Bella?" Jake whispered._

"_Yeah, just a little cold but I'm fine." I smiled. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it round me. _

"_Thanks" I blushed. I had know Jake since I was 5. We met 4 years ago when my Dad treated him for cancer. Soon after Jake's dad, Billy, died and he was left with his Uncle Charlie Swan. _

"_What's the time?" I asked him. He looked at his watch._

"_Ummm…Five, we should go in for dinner." _

"_Ok." I huffed. Then we walked away into the woods and off to Jake's house for dinner. Dad waited for me at the front porch, a smile wide on his face when his eyes locked with mine. I ran towards him and he embraced me in a strong hug. Happiness overwhelmed me. I was with my two favourite boys, Daddy and Jake, and I loved it more than words could describe._

'WOOOSH!' My head snapped up at me to see a big red buss, door open wide, welcoming me inside.

"Where to miss?" A dark haired man asked.

"Umm.." I looked around. The street was empty, clouds where forming in the sky and I wasn't planning on sleeping on a crooked bench. "La push?" I questioned more than answered.

"Sure hop on." He smiled. I retrieved my bag from the floor, messily shoving my sketch book inside and climbed aboard the buss.

"That's £1.50 please miss." The man said. I rummaged in my bag for my purse and just about managed to pull together £1.50's worth of change.

"There we go…"

"Eric" He finished with a grin.

"Bella." I said back with a soft smile. My cheeks turned red and I walked to find a seat. The buss pulled away from the pavement and my old life disappeared into the night. Excitement and exhaustion washed through me and my heavy lids closed trapping me in a dark dream filled sleep.

_Jake and I where on our bench again. We where looking at the roaring waves below us. Jacob tapped my shoulder and I turned to see his face inches away from mine._

"_Bella?" He whispered._

"_Yes."_

"_Do you…like me?" He asked slowly._

"_Yes Jake. We are best friends forever." I replied. Jake sighed._

"_No do you **like**__ me?" He asked again. _

"_I don't understand" I stared at him puzzled. _

"_Never mind." He huffed looking away. He looked upset…angry._

"_Jake, tell me." I pleaded. And that's when he turned to me his eyes wary. He moved towards me very slowly and brushed his lips across mine. 'EWWW!' My brain screamed. I scrunched up my face causing Jake to pull away and look at my expression. I smacked him. _

"_Ewww! Jake!" I squealed. His hand shot to his cheek and his eyes filled with moisture._

"_What was that for?" He cried._

"_You kissed me!" I shouted at him. _

"_You wanted me to." He growled._

"_No I didn't!" Jake stood up and glared at me. Anger erupted from his eyes and shot into my body._

"_I hate you" He spat at me. I gasped._

"_Jake?" _

"_Go home Bella. With your Dad. The one you care about."_

"_Jake…" My voice was now a plead._

"_GO!" He shouted._

"_Fine!" I screeched back and stomped off into the forest. With one glance back I saw Jake standing at the edge of the cliff. Then he jumped._

"_JAKE!"_

I woke with a gasp to Eric shaking me.

"Are you ok Bella?" His eyes where wide and worried. I looked at him with confusion.

"You where screaming about someone called Jake?" He questioned. Oh god I had been sleep talking, or screaming, again. My forehead was clammy and my breath was short and quick.

"I'm fine." I puffed. A smile on my lips.

"We are here." He said. I looked out the window to see the rising sun over the sea. My heart jolted. I remembered it so clearly. Leaving the buss and bidding goodbye to Eric I walked down to the to familiar beach and sat in the sand. I pulled out my sketch book and started to faintly draw the horizon. Thoughts once again streaming into play.

_Jake had jumped. I sprinted to the edge of the cliff to see the water spray up as Jacob entered. I turned and ran as fast as I could to Charlie's._

"_JAKE JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF!" I screamed as I flew through the front door. Charlie and Dad stared at me and Charlie bolted to the beach. Half an hour later the scene of the beach totally changed. It was full of flashing lights of the ambulance and sobs from myself and others. Jake was put in the back of the flashing van._

"_Jake…" I whispered in his salty wet ear._

"_Go away Bella." He growled through gritted teeth. His voice husky from the salt water. I was pulled away and the doors of the ambulance closed tightly. Then the van and Jacob where gone. 'I didn't say goodbye' my head whispered. I hadn't told him I was moving to Forks. That was the last time I saw Jacob Black. _

After a few hours my sketch was complete. The sun was now higher in the sky and according to my old watch the time was 7:30am. A sunny day in La Push, who'd a thought. I gathered myself and my belonging's and walked towards a familiar cliff. _Our _cliff. Once at the top I sat on the now broken bench and breathed in the cold air. My attention was drawn to a familiar path in the woods and I decided to follow it. After a few minuets walking I was brought to a small red shack where I had grown up. Moister welled in my eyes as I walked towards the only family, apart from my father, I knew.

* * * *


	3. Reunited

**Once again i don't own Twilight or the Characters Yada Yada.**

**Jacob POV.**

Charlie and I where watching the baseball on the flat screen. Beams of sun crept through the window and lit up the messy living room. Hmm a sunny day in La Push, Who'd a thought. The suns rays hit the table in the far corner of the room, reflecting off pictures of my father, Billy. I let out a sigh as I stared at the frame holding a smiling man with a young boy on his lap. I missed him.

"I miss him too." Charlie whispered. Making me jump a little. His face looked sad and thoughtful.

"Char-" I was interrupted by a light knocking at the door. I looked a Charlie and he gave a small shrug. It was clear he wasn't going to get the door. I rose out of my chair and walked to the door. I opened it and there standing in the porch was an extremely good looking young lady. I tried not to stare but she was gorgeous. Her brown curls fell the just under her ribs and her deep chocolate eyes fixed intensely on my face. She blushed a dark shade of pink.

"Hello Jacob." She almost whispered. How did she know my name?

"Hello." I replied a little confused. She reached her hand out for mine and that's when I saw it. A small charm bracelet wrapped tightly on her pale wrist. Shock flew through my body. That was the bracelet I had made over 8 years ago.

_Bella and I walked along the beach. The wind ripped wildly around us and in unison we pilled our parkers close around our bodies. I glanced side ways at Bella just in time to see her trip over a small rock and land face first in the dark clay like sand. A giggle escaped me and Bella's glare shot straight up at me. A small smile played on my lips. Bella stood up raising her nose in irritation and walked quickly ahead of me. Breathing another small giggle I ran after her and walked at pace with her. _

"_Bella I'm sorry." She ignored me. _

"_Bella…" I cooed. She tilted her nose even higher and let out a huff._

"_What?" She growled._

"_I'm sorry." A cheeky grin filled my face. Bella blushed my favourite pink and then dropped her gaze._

"_Bella, I made something for you."_

"_Really what?" Her eyes lit up as her shoulder length hair blew in the wind. I reached into my pocket and clasped a small silk purse in my hand. I slowly pulled it from my jacket and placed it in Bella's tiny palm. _

"_Thanks Jake it's…lovely." Bella said with fake enthusiasm. I giggled._

"_Open it silly." Bella pulled the tip of the purse open and peered inside. A smile played on her lips. She pulled out a small wooden bracelet with a tiny calved wolf hanging from it. My dad and I had calved it before he died. Bella gasped._

"_Jake it's beautiful." She sighed. "Help me put it on" Her eyes where eager. I fastened the strap around her wrist and she smiled the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. _

"_Thank you it's amazing." She whispered hugging me tight. I breathed in her scent and knew I could have stood there in that embrace for ever._

Everything clicked into place. I'd made it for a best friend. For Bella. I stared back at her reddening face and breathed,

"Bella?" Her face lit up at my speaking her name and her eyes burned bright. A smile shone wide on her face as her eyes filled with a crystal tears.

"Yes." she nodded wildly. My knee's felt like jelly. I couldn't believe Bella was here. At my house where we grew up. After I had said I hated her she had left. I never expected her to be back here after 11 years. My head span. My thoughts where interrupted by Charlie.

"Who is it Jake?" He yelled his voice getting closer. He entered the hall way and once his eyes met the petit figure in the door way his eyes bulged and all the colour from his face fled. In one quick breath he coughed,

"Bella?"

* * * *

**Bella POV**

My rapidly shaking fist lightly scraped the wood and the smallest sound trembled through the door. I nervously started at the red chipped paint on Jakes door. It felt I had been standing there for hours. My heart pounded against my ribs. Then with a click the door opened what seemed like slow motion. On the other side of the door was a extremely tall boy. With perfect olive skin and bulging muscles trying to break free from the material of his tight t-shirt. His eyes where dark and his hair fell straight to his ribs in a smoky black colour. My heart lifted off as I tried hard not to stare. _Jake _my head whispered. Nervously I opened my mouth and mumbled,

"Hello Jacob." His face converted into a mask of shock at me saying his name. His startled gaze locked with mine and he shakily replied a short,

"Hello." I outstretched my hand for his. A gesture of a formal hello. His eyes dropped to my wrist and then glazed over as if he was lost in thought. I also looked to my wrist and saw the little wooden wolf hung on a dark wooden bracelet clinging to my tiny wrist. A one of a kind charm bracelet. Made for me, only me. My mind flickered with blurry memories of the day Jacob had given it to me.

_Jake and I where walking across the cold windy beach, cuddling our parkers closer to our bodies as the winds howled. I was walking slowly trying not to fall when suddenly my foot caught on a small rock and I plummeted head first into the wet muddy sand. Jacob giggled from above me. Irritation flew through my veins and I rose from the floor, head held high, and walked quickly away from Jake. _

"_Bella I'm sorry." He called a she caught easy with my pace. From the corner of my eye I saw a small smile playing on his lips._

"_Bella…" He cooed in a high voice. I rose my chin higher. Then turned to him and huffed,_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry." Jake tried to look serious but a cheeky grin spread across his face making my insides melt. My cheeks flashed pink. I gazed down at the sand. _

"_Bella, I made something for you." Jakes voice interrupted my thinking. _

"_Really what?" I asked my eyes lighting up in excitement. Jake slowly pushed his hand into his pocket and retrieved a small silk purse from his parker and placed it into my pale palm._

"_Thanks Jake it's…lovely." I said trying to sound as happy as possible. _

"_Open it silly." Jake giggled. I pulled apart the top of the purse and peered deep inside to see something small and wooden. I pulled it out into my hand to see a small calved wolf hanging from a plain dark bracelet. My breath caught. It was gorgeous, beautiful, amazing! _

"_Jake it's beautiful!" I sighed. "Help me put it on." I was so eager to get it on. It was stunning. Jake fastened the straps around my skin. It looked perfect against my snow white wrist._

"_Thank you, it's amazing." I whispered hugging him tight to me. Not wanting the moment to end._

"Bella?" Jake asked. Snapping me out of my day dream. Something has clicked because his face was now surprised. Tears gathered in my eyes.

"Yes." I nodded like a Looney. 11 years ago he had given me that bracelet. Who's a thought it would hold so many memories. I stared into Jacobs dark eyes. At that moment my life felt like it was right again. The only thing missing was my father.

"Who is it Jake?" A voice grew louder as an old Charlie waltzed into the corridor. I ripped my eyes away from Jacobs, blushing. A gasp filled the space and Charlie's wide eyes swept my body.

"Bella?" He coughed. I nodded shyly.

"Bella!" He shouted running and lifting me into his arms.

"Come in." He signalled his hand welcoming me into a house full of many memories. I knew we had so much to talk about. I had so many questions and I knew they had all the answers. My heart skipped as I entered the all too familiar surroundings…

_* * * *_

**-FrankieDobo.  
Please Review. Thankyou to my kind reviewers... princess1996, ILoveTwilightGetOverIt, Thecookielives27, You..., LunarFairyPrincess1989, Vampyregurl09 and xIx3RPattzx  
Next chapter coming soon. Edward coming into the picture soon OOOOOO!**


	4. Explain and Plan

**I dont own Twilight. How depressing.** **This chapter is for my reviewers. You make my day! Literally! :D**

**Bella POV**

Jake and I sat silently in the living room as Charlie made juice. Minuets felt like hours and the tension in the room built. The door opened and Charlie entered holding a tray of snacks and dinks, a warming smile spread from ear to ear. Placing them down on the table he said

"Tuck in." Then he burrowed into his chair and stared at me, I looked away feeling embarrassed. Silence suffocated the air once more.

"So Bella," Charlie broke the silence _again_. "What have you been doing? Where have you been? What brought you back here?" The 20 questions begun.

"Well I've been out in Seattle for the last 7 years." I replied.

"What where you doing there?" Charlie asked.

"Living. Thinking. Sketching." I said simply. I went on… "Has my father been around here lately?" I almost whispered. Charlie's face fell leaving him looking glum.

"No." He mumbled. "He came back once after the day of Jake's _'accident' _about 7 years ago. The tenth of October, I think. But then moved away." Moisture built in Charlie's eyes. The tenth the day he left, why did he come here? Jake butted in,

"Why Bella? Didn't you and him run off together? Away from your family." He asked rudeness in his voice.

"Jake!" Charlie protested.

"It's Ok Charlie." I said calmly. "Yes we did move away to Forks. And yes we had a few good months there but then dad started getting ill. I was worried. After a while things got back to normal and then on the tenth of October 2002 Dad drove me to Seattle and at the age of ten left me on the steps of Jessica Stanley's Children's home. He didn't want me and if you don't want me here I will leave." I bowed my head, my hair falling to cover my tears.

"Bella…" Jake whispered. "Sorry I didn't-"

"-It's OK." I sobbed. I focused on my breathing, _in…out…in…out…_ and after a few minuets sat up straight and continued with the convocation.

* * * *

**Jacob POV.**

Bella and I sat in complete silence. I wanted to talk to her. I really did. But I couldn't find the right words. She was pretty, she always had been. God I sounded like a stalker. I was so angry at her for leaving all those years ago. Not even a goodbye or a hint that she was leaving. I remember coming home from A&E and asking Dad if I could talk to her and him telling me that Bella and Carlisle moved away. I cried for day. I lost my best friend. But I was happy she was here, safe and well, sitting in my living room like old times. Charlie broke the silence entering the room,

"Tuck in." He said as he set the tray of food down on the table and snuggled into his chair. Silence redeemed the air once more.

"So Bella," Charlie started "What have you been doing? Where have you been? What brought you back here?" _God Charlie 20 questions much _I thought.

"Well I've been out in Seattle for the last 7 years," She replied. Hmm 7 years. Why was she there if Carlisle was still in Forks?

"What where you doing there?" Charlie took the words right out of my mouth.

"Living. Thinking. Sketching." She said simply. Then she carried on "Has my father been around here lately?" Bella almost whispered. Charlie looked sad.

"No. He came back once after the day of Jake's _'accident'" _I winced "about 7 years ago. The tenth of October I think. But then moved away." Tears filled his eyes. I looked at Bella and what Charlie said seemed to interest her. It looked as if she had found a light in a dark room.

"Why Bella? Didn't you and him run off together? Away from your family." I asked. Rudeness tinged my voice more obvious than I intended.

"Jake!" Charlie shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Ok Charlie." Bella said calmly. "Yes we did move away to Forks. And yes we had a few good months there but then dad started getting ill. I was worried. After a while things got back to normal and then on the tenth of October 2002 Dad drove me to Seattle and at the age of ten left me on the steps of Jessica Stanley's Children's home. He didn't want me and if you don't want me here I will leave." He left her? At a care home! Bella bowed her head. Her hair falling over her eyes to hide the building moisture. I felt like a jerk.

"Bella…" I whispered. "Sorry I didn't-" She cut me off.

"-It's OK." She sobbed. A few minuets passed and then she returned to her normal self and carried on the convocation.

"Is my Dad still living in Forks?" She asked simply. I decided to answer her.

"Yes, Carlisle works in Forks hospital and lives at the top of the town." I answered. "helivestherewithhiswifeandkids." I added in a mumble. Bella's breathe hitched.

"WHAT!" she shouted. Charlie butted in,

"Bella, you see your father. He has a family in Forks. A wife and 5 adopted children." Bella looked like she had been torn into a million pieces. And I cared. Why did I care? She left. Went away! But that wasn't her fault it was her dad's. I had to face it I still cared for Bella. _WHAT AM I SAYING! _My head screamed. Then Bella let out a loud sob and doubled over looking like she was in A LOT of pain. My head rang and my heart split in two. Forgetting everything that ever happened between me and Bella I let my heart take over and I ran over and hugged Bella close to my chest, tucking her head under my chin. She wound her arms round me and hugged me close. Between sobs she panted,

"I…need…your help. I…have…to…get dad!"

* * * *

**Bella POV.**

Is my Dad still living in Forks?" I asked curious. Jake looked up and answered.

""Yes, Carlisle works in Forks hospital and lives at the top of the town." He answered "helivestherewithhiswifeandkids." Jacob added in a mumble. The words registered slowly in my head. My Dad was living with a wife… and… OTHER kids. My breath hitched.

"WHAT!" I sobbed.

"Bella, you see your father. He has a family in Forks. A wife and 5 adopted children." Sadness washed over me sucking me into a black hole of pain. Tears fell from my eyes. My Dad had time to adopt other kids but he didn't have time to keep his own. He wanted other people's kids and not me! I loud sob escaped my lips and I doubled over my heart tore into shreds. In seconds Jake was at my side hugging me to him. My head tucked under his chin. I clung to him. Memories and feelings came back to me. He was my best friend. He always would be. Being in Jacobs arms gave me sense. A seed of a plan hatched into my head. I had to get to my Dad, but not as me. He couldn't recognise me. This would take a lot of work. I had to get into his family circle. I was going back into care. But not as Bella Cullen, no. But as Isabella Swan. I needed help.

"I…need…your help. I…have…to…get dad!" I cried. I felt Jake nod and Charlie looked at me in a way that said, _we will do anything for you._ The sobs restarted, but happy sobs. Knowing I was wanted here made me feel nearly whole.

* * * *

**-FrankieDobo.  
BIG HUGE thankyou for reading please review. :D Hope you like it. The next chapters are going to start heating up. Cullens entering! Ooooh! Thankd again. xD  
P.s. if you havent read it read Werewolf Wedding by Hannah. Its in my Favorites. Its awsome. :D**

**Press that button below!**


	5. Isabella Marie Swan

**Still not owning Twilight. Maybe one day :( But not today becasue i have Yoga! :D**

**Bella POV**

I sat in the chair staring closely at my face. My body trembled with nerves. I hadn't ever changed my hair, never! Minuets later my head was over a basin and the warm water trickled through my hair. This relaxed me a little bit. For the duration of my time at the hairdressers I kept my eyes shut and tried to relax, keeping my mind on the songs quietly playing in my earphones. After listening through my whole play list of Taylor Swift I had a small tap on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Jane, the hairdresser, smiling warmly at me. She didn't say a word just simply pointed at the mirror. A girl with pale white skin and **blonde **ringlets falling to her hips. She had a long side fringe and slightly chocolate highlights. Her brown eyes stood out in contrast to her bright hair and pale complexion. I gasped aloud. Jane's smile grew bigger.

"You look like a completely different girl." She said. She didn't know how reassuring her words were. I paid at the front desk and said goodbye to everyone. _Stage one, check. _My mind noted down. Jake was on his bike outside. I made an obvious cough and his head shot up. He looked me up and down. His eyes wide.

"So…" I prompted.

"You look weird. Not like Bella. It's creepy."

"Thanks for the amazing compliment Jake." He grimaced. "It's only a weave. It's sort of like a super strong wig." I giggled.

"Creepy." He shuddered. "Come on let's go in role Miss. Swan in Forks high School." He teased.

"Wait I need to go get my stuff first. You need to take me to the new home remember?"

"Oh yeah." He mumbled.

* * * *

**Jacob POV.**

A small cough came from above me. My head shot up to meet the gaze of a bleach blonde haired girl. Her hair fell in rigs to her hips as brown streaks of hair peered through her fringe. _Wow _my mind sighed. Then I looked deep into her chocolate eyes and saw Bella. It was Bella! Man she looked different. It was weird. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"So…" She prompted me.

"You look weird. Not like Bella. It's creepy." I replied.

"Thanks for the amazing compliment Jake." I grimaced. "It's only a weave. It's sort of like a super strong wig." Bella giggled.

"Creepy." I shuddered. "Come on let's go in role Miss. Swan in Forks high School." I teased.

"Wait I need to go get my stuff first. You need to take me to the new home remember?"

"Oh yeah." I mumbled. I just got Bella I didn't want to loose her to a care home _again! _My heart sank but I knew what we had to do. Bella wanted this. I was going to help…we set off to Clearwater's adoption and care home.

* * * *

**Carlisle POV**

I sat at home at my desk, after a long day of hunting. I could here the family talking clearly in the back garden. I reached for one of many books on my shelf and pulled out an old one. Tattered and torn with tea stains and crayon marks on it. I opened it to the first page and saw to stick figures, one tall man one with blonde hair and a small girl with chocolate ringlets and an ice-cream. Underneath in a scribble it said…

_Daddy and Bella._

He heart ached and if I could cry my eyes would have been flooding. I herd a sigh at the door. In seconds I closed the door and returned it to the shelf. Esme came to my side and hugged me.

"Carlisle…" She breathed. "Edward is still playing his piano. He's lonely. Don't you think it's time?"

"Esme we can't adopt another child until one falls ill at the hospital. We can't surely bring a human into our lives." Her expression dropped with hurt.

"But Carlisle I think jasper and the others are old enough to cope with it now. Let's at least look." Her voice was a plead.

"Ok" I sighed. Her expression grew warm again.

"Your office smells foul" she giggles. Her lips brushed my cheek and then she left the room. Knowing she'd hear me I whispered,

"Tomorrow." I felt more than saw her smile in my mind. The children weren't going to be too happy about this. Now she mentioned it my office did have a woodsy smell about it. It was awful. Confused I ignored it opening the laptop to find I was already logged on. A page was internet page was up on the screen. 'Clearwater's adoption and care home'. Was it a sign? Who left it? Someone had been in the house.

* * * *

**Jacob POV.**

I left Bella at the steps of the home. It took all my strength to drive away. I kept looking straight forward. I knew I was being silly. She was going to visit me every night. When I pulled away from the curb I say an expression on Bella's face that nearly killed me. She looked so sad. I hoped with all my heart that the blood sucker had seen the internet page I had opened up on his laptop….

* * * *

**Bella POV**

Jacob dropped me off at the home. He didn't look at me. I felt all the emotions of the night my father left flood into me. It was like a replay. My heart tied itself in not's and my head span. Jake pulled away from the curb and I stood frozen for a few second. Hoping the plan would work. Hoping Jacob had to my Dad's house and done everything. Then I turned towards the Clearwater's adoption and care home. I walked slowly inside, I was now Isabella Swan. I welcomed by a strange looking man at the front desk. His name tag read Aro,

"Hello." His voice was icy.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. My Dad didn't want me. I need somewhere to stay…."

* * * *

**-FrankieDobo x  
AGAIN thankyou for reading. I love you all for your comments. I hope this chapter is too your liking! Please review good or bad i want to know your feelings :D **

**Press thta button below.**


	6. Recognised?

**I dont own Twilight or it's characters this makes me overly depressed :(**

**Our story so far…**

**Bella, age 10, was left at Jessica Stanley's care home for unknown reasons by her father Carlisle Cullen. 7 years later she escapes and runs away to the closest people she knows. Charlie and his nephew Jacob Black. Bella convinces Jake to help her back into her Dad's life. She has a make over whilst Jake sneaks into the empty Cullen house and pulls up a web page of the Clearwater's adoption and care home. Carlisle finds the page after a hunting trip and Esme convinces him to adopt a girl. As Edwards depression is growing. **

**Carlisle POV **

Esme and I drove to the third adoption centre of the day. Yes we saw many pretty girls and yes they all fit the book but no one so far had felt…_right_. Alice sat silently in the back, her head shaking. The future didn't look bright at this moment in time. The page from the internet ran through my mind as we drove. My pocket became heavy, just knowing it was there intrigued me.

"Where to next?" Esme asked with a sweet smile. Her patients was endless.

"Hmmm, Alec's adoption home." I answered. Crossing it off the list of homes in Forks. The last one. Last care home. I hoped some good would come from this one.

* * * *

Nothing. Esme and Alice sighed heavily as we re-entered the Volvo. I held Esme's soft hand in mine, our fingers intertwined and the coldness of our marble skin warming with love. Esme's passion always took me by surprise.

"Is there no where else at all?" She asked half heartedly.

"Well…" I couldn't lie to her. Esme was staring into my eyes, looking deep, for an answer. "There's one place but I'm not sure it's…safe"

"Why ever not?" She asked. Her expression was one of _We are vampires how the hell can it be unsafe for us?_

"Well…"

"Carlisle I see you telling us. So spit it out. You're hiding something." Alice said.

"…yesterday when you said my office smelt foul. It was because someone was in there. Someone who's scent I do not recognise. They opened my laptop and loaded up this page-" I handed her a print out of the web page. "- it's an adoption centre just outside Forks." Esme's face was torn between shock and delight.

"Let's go." She grinned.

"But what if it's a trap? Something doesn't seem right about it."

"Carlisle we are more than capable of looking after our self now please drive." She said. Unsurely pressing my foot down onto the gas pedal we sped off towards the home.

* * * *

**Bella POV**

Ok so all that was left to do was wait. God I hope Jake's plan worked. This home was strange. It always smelled like tree bark. The whole place was made of wood. The beds where, you guessed it, wood! It had been an hour since Aro had showed me to my dorm. I shared it with a scary looking girl. Her eyes where dark and she constantly sat in the corner of the room. Her knee's cuddled to her chest as she rocked back and forth. She would repeatedly whisper _"James said he's be here. He's coming back. To change me. So we can have forever."_ Aro told me her name was Victoria. She was seriously ill and was convinced her dead boyfriend James was a vampire. She scared me a little. But I felt bad for her. I slowly walked towards her and sat down opposite her on the floor.

"Victoria?" I whispered. Her head shot up at the name. Her glare piercing me like death. "Are you OK?" I continued.

"I will be when James gets here." Her face was pale and droplets of sweat beaded along her forehead.

"Tell me about James…" I prompted.

"He's a…a…a vampire." She stuttered. "He wants me forever." I stared at her. "He loves me." She cried.

"Vic-" I couldn't finish my sentence as the dorm door flew open and two tall pale strangers stood in the shadows. A woman entered first. Her almond hair fell in loos curls to her ribs. Her eyes where a rich gold. Looking into them made you want to free fall into the pool pureness they held. She was beautiful. Passion rippled off her like waves crashing against the sand. She was followed by a small pixie looking girl. Young but gorgeous. Her eyes also a topaz and her skin like marble. And then I saw him… a stunning man. His blonde hair. He was perfect. Everything I had ever dreamed of. Dad? His eyes where not a bright blue but a golden brown and his skin was pale like snow. Could that really be him could that be Dad?

* * * *

**Carlisle POV**

The man at the desk looked surprised when he saw us enter the home. His name tag was dirty and scruffily stated Aro. He walked us up to the top floor of the tattered home. The home smelled like my office had, woodsy and utterly grotesque. As we approached the last of the girl's dorms I could hear muffed whispers and sobbing. I assume we interrupted something because both of the faces staring up at us where in shock and frustration. The red headed girl turned away quickly not meeting out gaze. But the blonde stared at us. Her deep brown eyes scanning our bodies. Her stare felt familiar, the moisture in her eyes seemed extremely compatible. She seemed…_right. _She reminded me of my baby, Bella. I was pulled form my chain of thought by screams. My eyes ripped from the small girls and focused on the fiery headed girl.

"No!!" she screeched.

"Shhh its OK Victoria." The blonde girl soothed.

"NO! THE COLD ONES! THE COLD ONES! HERE! JAMES!" Victoria scrammed. Cold ones? How did she know us by that name? Panic washed through me. I turned to see Alice and Esme also frozen in shock. We all watched the blonde with fierce eyes. She didn't seemed fazed by the term 'cold ones'. I felt hopeful that she didn't know too much. I turned to Alice. She looked at me with a wide smile. She whispered so low that no human would hear,

"She's the one." Her grin growing.

"Who's the blonde girl?" I asked Aro.

"That's Isabella Marie Swan." he said with a smile "Pretty isn't she." The tone of his voice made me feel angry. I don't know why but I loved Isabella. Not in the way I loved Esme. But family love. I looked into Esme's eyes and knew she felt the same. Isabella was _ours. _I peered back over to Isabella who was staring wide eyed at Victoria.

"Bella would you like to come with me. Esme and Carlisle here would like to have an adoption interview with you." Her eyes lit up. Another gut wrenching screamed filled the air.

"NO! YOU CAN'T COLD ONES! JAMES SAYS THE GOLDEN EYES ARE BAD COLD ONES!" Victoria screeched. "IF YOU GO WITH THEM YOU WILL BETRAY EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" Bella looked into Victoria's eyes and whispered a small, 'sorry' then followed Aro, Alice, Esme and me out of the small room. Leaving a doubled over Victoria rocking back and forth on the floor.

"You'll get sucked in. Then we will have to kill you. He's coming for me. Then I for you." I herd her low mumbles. As we started the interview and filled out the forms life had hope and the challenge ahead was welcome…

* * * *

**Bella POV**

Victoria was screaming about cold one. This scared me. She literally begged me not to go with the family standing in the door way but I couldn't reject. Couldn't that be my dad? Really?

* * * *

**Esme POV**

She was beautiful. Blonde curls to her hips with contrasting chocolate brown eyes. They where deep. Like pools. I could see by Carlisle's expression she was the one. She would fill that empty gap in his heart. I hoped…

* * * *

**Alice POV.**

Isabella was in our future. That was set in stone. Even thought the future changes, it was definite she was going to be a Cullen. She was perfect. A smile played on my lips and Carlisle peered sideways at me and I knew my smile was all he needed. Isabella was a Cullen. Period.

* * * *

**-FrankieDobo,  
I know it's abit OCC but please review. If you like it or dislike it i want to know :) To everyone that has reviewed i can not tell you how much you guys make my day! And how good you make me feel! I loev you guys! This will be heating up in the next chappie. A long one will be coming hopefully over the weekend :D x **

**Push the pretty button. :)**


	7. Author's note Sorry!

Aye guys!  
*hides and dodges rotten fruit and veg*

I am **SOOOO** sorry i havent updated any stories lately!!!!  
I feel awful. But in my defence my laptop broke and got sent away for 4 WEEEKS! Then when i got it back everything was wiped off so i didnt know where i was in the story!  
I **Promise** too get a new chapter of **'Dad?' **up and running within the next 2 weeks. I am on it now!!!!  
Thankyou all for reviewing and reading it means the world to me!  
I hope you all like the new chapter when it comes out it has some crazy turns in it :D

Love you all,

Frankie x


End file.
